


Ghosts

by ggjunkie33



Series: Pictures of You [7]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggjunkie33/pseuds/ggjunkie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when he's gone, he's still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tempertemper77 over on livejournal from the prompt 'Booth &amp; Angela post _Pain in the Heart_'.

Angela stood in one of the lab examination rooms, staring at an invisible figure.

She turned upon Booth's entrance and blinked heavily, swiping at her eyelids.

"A month ago he was here singing to us. Now he's in an institution because he killed someone."

She paused.

"I know I'm supposed to be the artist, the one who thinks outside the box; but I can't see it. It doesn't fit," she said, her voice catching on the last word.

"I know," Booth said. The hand he placed on her shoulder was open-palmed, reminding him too much of the one they lost.


End file.
